They Will Pay
by gacktfan2
Summary: What will Asami do to get his lover back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

_"Please…. Please Akihito open your eyes!"_

Being a yakuza makes you a lot of enemies and lowlife people want to take everything from you by going to your weaknesses, And this specific yakuza his weakness was a photographer.

Very happy, smiling after earning a big cash from a scoop of a bribery of a high politician in the government. Akihito decided to go to Sion and tell Asami the happy news and make a super delicious meal in honor of this event.

Barging in the office with a big laugh on his face not caring if Asami was working or in a meeting with someone.

"Hahaha Asami!...Guess what! I broke a record today!"

Looking with concern to the files in front of him, Asami takes a quick glance of the boy and back to the files again.

"What do you want brat?"

Asami said still looking into the files in front of him.

"Hey!.., I'm talking to you here!, I took a very dangerous scoop, A bribery of a politician! And earned a big payment too! Soo You want a special meal? I'm I'll be making a big one for this occasion today!"

"Anything you want Akihito."

"Ignoring bastard!, I'll be waiting don't be late"

Akihito said leaving Asami to go back to his work, He really saw the older man concentrating in his work, So he really didn't like to stay with him and make trouble of any kind.

Getting into the limo after telling the guard to go to the store to get some ingredients he wanted, Although Akihito bought a lot of food the other day but he just wanted to make everything perfect for the yakuza.

Getting out of the limo with a guard behind, Asami is always so protective for the young lover. Picking up the ingredients he needed, Akihito heard a gone shot, with a guard next to him getting out his gun to protect the boy. It was a gang of 9 people crashing into the store and killing the seller man.

Killing 2 of the gang members while trying to protect Akihito and get out to safety, The guard was shot in his left arm and leg, Seconds later one of the gang members took away the guard's gun away and another two were trying to capture Akihito.

The boy succeed to escape from the grip of the man on his left, Just to receive a hit on the back of his head with a gun from the other man on his right, To fall to the ground unconscious.

The was guard trying to get his phone out as quickly as possible with his unwounded arm, Pressing the speed dial number to call his boss's office to get a punch in his face from one of other members of the gang.

Leaving the store quickly, The gang, carrying an unconscious Akihito with them, Entering a vehicle with no numbers, The guard failed to even track the car.

At the office, seeing the number of Akihito's guard, Asami picks up.

"Did he get you into trouble?"

"A…Asami-sama… I'm sorry we were ambushed… some kinda of gang….Ah… Took Takaba-san away and left…Aah…I was shot two times….I'm sorry I failed to pr… Protect Takaba-san sir"

"Where are you?"

"I..I'm in Mako store sir…, 4 blocks from you club Sion sir"

"Stay there we're coming"

Gritting his teeth after slamming his phone of his office desk with fury in his eyes, How dare they… How dare someone misses with him and take what was his… They'll pay for even thinking about it.. They'll be punished whoever they were.

Getting out of his office to make Kirishima get ready and the guards to get to the store fast to their wounded guard and find out who took what was his.

After arriving at the store, The men quickly entered with their guns out for protection. Letting the guard to get to the hospital quickly, Kirishima too the video footage with him to be examined and to see who was responsible of this.

Sitting, waiting in fury and anger for Kirishima to come back with news of what happened, Trying to make himself as calm as possible, Thinking who might want to hit him or get revenge in the meantime.

Cutting his thoughts, Asami's phone rings to show unknown number, He picks it up with calm, Cold voice.

"Asami"

"We got you whore with us, If you didn't comply, you'll never see him alive again, You got 4 days"

The phone call ended with Asami in even more fury. How could they.. How could they miss with him... How could they just dare to take something belongs to him and then threaten him. They were going to pay dearly for this.

A message immediately was sent to his phone containing a video link in the internet.

That moment Kirishima entered the room and went to his boss.

"Asami-Sama, We managed to take Takaba-san's guard to the hospital and get the video footage of what happened eariler"

"Play it"

Few moments later, The video footage was playing on the screen in front of Asami.

Seeing his boy fighting the Gang members who were trying to capture him, and to be hit on his head and fall to the ground and carried away from his sight.

_'They'll pay'_

Asami thought holding himself, He remembers the message he just got.

"Kirishima, Track the call I just got and see where it came from, And get the video link message on the screen"

Asami said, Giving Kirishima his phone to get the message he just got and do what he said. A few minutes later the video link was showed on the screen in front of Asami to make him stand from his seat in fury, With the desire of shooting someone in the head.

To Be Continued

*Thanks for reading!*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Greeting his teeth, Failed to protect the one he loves, Akihito was in front of him, Tied up to a chair, He was unconscious, Surrounded by 3 men with masks to cover their faces.

"Finally, Looks like you entered the link we sent you"

A man spoke while walking from the side of the room and standing in front of the camera with a mask covering his face, Taking a phone from one of the men behind the camera view, Asami's phone rings in Kirishima's hand suddenly, Immediately he gave the phone to Asami to pick it up.

"Well… What do you think? Liked the view or not yet?"

The strange man spoke

"You dare to take what's mine?! I promise you, You will live to regret it"

Asami said with iced cold voice controlling himself while looking to the screen.

"oh oh oh!, Really scary yakuza, You better talk nice or our guest here gonna have a very bad day!"

The man said while getting closer to Akihito on the screen with a knife in his hand touching the boy's cheek with it, Akihito was still out.

"You dare touch him!..., What do you want?"

"Oh yes, Right into business. Well …. The thing is our boss was caught in an ambush and he's prisoned, And I guess you figured it out by now, We want you to get him out, Or… we'll kill this little cute whore here"

"You think you can give me orders?!"

Asami said turning his free hand into a fist while the other one nearly crashing the phone

"Calm down, We don't want you to get yourself hurt or have a heart attack!"

The man said while pointing to one of the men standing next to Akihito to wake up the boy, Leaving from the camera view for moments to come back with a bucket of water to throw it into Akihito's face, Waking up the boy with a shock.

"Hey…..Hey little whore!, Calm down, Concentrate here, Say hello to your owner throw the camera"

Akihito showed pain on his face, His head was throbbing in pain from the hit he got earlier. Trying to concentrate, Opening his eyes to see men in the room, He couldn't count them from the pain. And saw a camera in front of him a few feets away.

Asami was on fire, His blood boiling to the limit, Controlling himself again he spoke

"What's the name of your fucked boss?!"

"Watch it there!... Our boss's name is Naru Mao, We need you to get him out, You got 4 days"

Asami was going on with these lowlife bastards to claim his boy again, But he wanted more time so he can make a plan to get to these fucks and kill them and get Akihito back safely.

"Not enough, It'll be 7 days until I make the arrangements to get your boss out"

"Okay. Okay…, You got your time but it's for a price I have to say, Cause if you wanted to play with us, You'll be sorry for it"

Akihito then screamed

"ASAMI!, Don't do a damn thing!, Just kill These basta…."

Before completing, One of the men next to Akihito punched him in the face, Making him fall to his side with a bleeding lower lip.

He couldn't take it any longer, Threatening him like this, And taking the boy away.

"Before we leave you, I'll be explaining some rules here Yakuza, Everyday passes makes your lover's life end so soon, You won't be able to track this broadcast I'm afraid, So please don't tire yourself doing it and if you did, It'll be after at least 6 day until you find us, And I promise you by then this little cutie here would be close to be dead, And finally to make sure everything goes as I say well…. You'll be watching us having fun and enjoying our time with your little toy here. Remember…7 days..Tic Toc, …Oh! Forgot to to tell you we'll be calling from time to time to check on you and maybe.. give you a little demonstration of our work as from today."

The moment the call ended Asami threw the phone crashing it on the floor, Kirishima was standing there all the time watching his boss, He was in a really bad shape, His eyes said, He'll torture these damn bastards, He'll find them and get Akihito back.

"Track this broadcast, The call, And know everything about this fuck Naru Mao, NOW!"

Asami said not leaving the sight of Akihito on the screen until it began, The first demonstration.

The guy who was talking to Asami left from the camera view, Leaving only the three men next to Akihito looking at the boy with playful look throw his eyes.

One of the men fixed the chair Akihito was tied to, Making him sit normally again. As Akihito started to lift his head up to look to the man in front of him, Just to receive another punch on his face, Making Akihito to spit blood on the ground.

"F…Fucking Bas.."

Trying to speak to receive another punch, Akihito was holding himself not to beg or scream from the pain, But he knew… He knew the worst is coming.

Damn, The kid was right, Moments later one of the men entered the room with a special rope used to strangle it's victims.

With devilish look on the man's face, Getting closer to Akihito just to stop for a moment and look into the camera waving to the man on the other side. Asami was still there watching the whole time, He knew what was going to happen next, But he believed in something very well, They won't kill the boy….yet, they need him for this damn bargain.

After waving and getting more closer to Akihito, He stood behind his back, The kid didn't notice, He was in pain from the punches in his face and his head. Without warning the masked man started to strangle Akihito, With the two other guards holding Akihito to the chair, The boy was begging for air, Gasping, legs hitting the ground, Hands trying to release themselves, Struggling, A tear sliding down his face, Eyes flickering fast, The masked guy finally released him.

Falling on his side on the ground, Gasping, Coughing for air to enter his lungs.

_'No!… Akihito..'_

Asami was screaming in his mind, Stopping himself from the edge, He heard it all, His boy fighting for air, Asami really felt he was the one being strangled, At that moment Kirishima entered the office looking to his boss.

"Asami-sama, I got the information on Naru Mao from or data here sir, As it appears he's just a drug dealer with a group gang helping him, Also got a reputation between his men being loyal to them. He was prisoned 2 weeks ago being ambushed making a deal with another dealer but failed to escape"

"They will be crushed for fucking with me!, Make the arrangements to put another scum in his place to let him escape, But don't ever let him get away from your sight or his men until we get Akihito back…. And then it will be payback time"

"Yes, Asami-sama… And as you know it's going to take a Little time to make the papers"

"I fucking know that Kirishima!, Just get on with it now"

"Right away, Asami-sama"

During this time, The masked men were roaming around Akihito, Spiting on him, Cursing him, Punching him, Hitting him everywhere while he was still lying on the floor. Asami was still stable at these moments while talking to Kirishima, Still not leaving his sight from the screen.

After Kirishima left, Two men started to get Akihito up from the floor again, And sit normally on the chair. Asami saw it coming again, Cursing in his mind, greeting his teeth even more, Hitting his office's desk with his fist, The man with the strangle rope started again on Akihito. This time he made it longer, Eyes getting slow at flickering, Struggling was disappearing, Eyes looking back, Nothing to see but his eye's white. Finally releasing Akihito to fall again on the ground and take breath by coughing and gasping again with a little blood from the punches going down from his mouth.

The men left the room, leaving Akihito lying on the floor fighting for air. He heard, He listened, Wanted to get to him but couldn't at the meantime, His boy was calling his name in agony before passing out on the floor.

_'Hold on Akihito…, Please'_

To Be Continued

"Thanks for reading :", Sorry for anymistake*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake not my first language :P*

Didn't even move his eyes from the screen, Asami spent the rest of day and night smoking and drinking, Just looking at his unconscious boy.

Asami wasn't even close to know where Akihito has been kidnapped, The boy was out the whole time from what happened to him.

These lowlife bastards were so good not to leave any trace behind them, Kirishima was really trying to track the phone call and the video broadcast, The more he tracked the signals, The deeper he went into the maze these guys made for them, Making them appear everywhere in Tokyo.

Asami the whole time was thinking how to punish these bastards, And get to them as fast as he can.

After midnight, Kirishima entered his boss's office to update the news for him.

"Asami-sama,.. At the meantime we managed to low the possibilities of the video broadcast signals to 450 in Tokyo sir, As for the phone call, I think they got rid of the phone as I couldn't find any signal for it anywhere sir"

"…Kirishima, Send one of our men disguised as a prisoner where this damn Naru is right now, Keep him under his sight. And give him some small tracking devices, Anyone comes to visit this moron, Make the man track him down anyway he find it possible. Sure one of his men will visit soon to give him the news"

"Yes, Asami-sama"

The room was really dark, Got only a small window to let some moonlight in there when it's night, Asami still could see Akihito, He was lying there helpless. He regretted it, Failed to take care and protect the only person he cared about and willing to give up his life for if it was asked for it.

Asami really never imagined his life would turn upside down for a kid like this,… But it did. Heaven sent Akihito to him to save his soul, His life, Making him know the meaning of life, To live, To Protect, To care, To love, To even die for a person close to your heart, Asami never knew the meaning of these words until he met Akihito.

Morning came, And still far from tracking the broadcast. As Asami ordered, One of his men already entered as a prisoner to watch this Naru man. This guy was just like any stupid lowlife drug dealer who wants to be at the top, It was just his men went to the wrong man to fuck with, They yes wanted to let their boss out, Being loyal to him, They just didn't see the consequences of their actions. They should've thought before acting like this.

Three men entering the room, Asami watched with eyes of a hawk. What was gonna happen now, Damn when he just get these men, They'll regret every moment of their fucking life for touching Akihito.

One of the men was leaning down to get Akihito and let him sit right again, The boy was barely conscious. Dried blood on his clothes and face, The man started to rip Akihito's shirt.

"Looks like we're having fun today!, Can't wait!"

One of the other two men standing next to Akihito said looking at the camera while the other one laughed. They were Provoking Asami, Thinking it'll make the process goes a little faster, It actually did… But only for their early demise.

After ripping Akihito's shirt, The masked man just stood there looking, Thinking, Imagining, How to start the fun?

"I don't think it'll work like that!, What do you think.. Cut the ropes?!"

Both men agreed, Getting out a hunting knife from a pocket was hidden in his shoe, The man cut the ropes tied Akihito's hands to the chair and threw the hunting knife on the floor.

Pushing him from the chair letting Akihito fall so that the other two men catch him and grip him from each side, The boy was in a really bad shape and weak, He was hungry and thirsty not mentioning the bruises on his face and the nearly visible bruise around his neck from the strangulation including his head.

Standing in front of Akihito, The boy tried to lift his head up, Eyes weak to open, Vision blurry and can't focus just to glance a devilish look through the mask the man wore on his face. Akihito really tried to fight them, But there was something wrong and he knew that, He has been giving orders to his muscles to move, It's just they're not obeying him at all. Without a warning, The man started to punch Akihito in everywhere he can reach in his body. Face, Head, Stomach, Ribs, Back, Legs. Making Akihito can't even get the chance to take a breath.

Blood all over his hand and clothes, They kept punching and hitting Akihito for early one hour and half, They boy was like dead meat in their hands.

"Well… I'm sure that's gotta hurt like hell… I think I broke two ribs in there at least"

Not screaming or begging once, Feeling pain in every inch in his body, Akihito couldn't even stand the first punch he got, The two men on each side just stood holding him, He couldn't stand at all, And even if he wanted his legs won't listen to him.

"Why don't you scream little toy? Don't you want your owner to hear your little voice and maybe come to save you, Huh?!"

Yes…., Asami was there the whole time, Watching, heart racing, Nearly getting out from his chest, Calling his boy's name in his mind, No not calling ….Screaming!, He was tied up in his place, Couldn't move and look for his boy, Can't find him yet, But he will never give up on him.

Turning back and kneeling to get his knife back, The man was Roaming around Akihito still punching him, Akihito was shutting his eyes very hard to stop himself from screaming in pain, Want the darkness to take him, swallow him, He won't be able to endure the pain anymore, He really wanted to fall unconscious, It's just not coming yet to him.

"….. I think I know how to make you scream!"

The man said while standing behind Akihito, In a second he grabbed Akihito's hair really hard in his hand and lifted his head up so that his face could be seen through the camera. Eyes closed, Hair dirty, Blood covering nearly his face, Mouth slightly opened to take air into his lungs, Bruises all over his skin, The man spoke.

"Smile little whore!"

That moment Asami's mask fell to the ground crashing into pieces.

The hunting knife went through Akihito's right side, Making his eyes to shot open. the knife went throw his flesh. A silent scream was there on the boy's face, Not having to power or energy to let his voice out, Just his lips to open a little more.

The bastard wanted even more for his sadistic fun and enjoy the pain Akihito was in. He twisted the knife while it was still inside Akihito, Making him gasp from the pain while a tear slid down on his face. Just to pull the knife out, And the two men let the boy to fall to the ground losing consciousness immediately. Looking at Akihito and man laughed while looking at his knife stained with blood all over it, In fact he was licking it as if it was candy.

"Damn!… I really wish if he stayed up a little longer!"

"Are you fucking insane?!, What the fuck did you just do?!, We're supposed to keep him alive until the boss gets out!"

"Don't you fucking worry!… He'll make it until the boss gets out!, Just wrap him with something around the wound to slow the bleeding"

At that moment, They completely forgot about what the camera was broadcasting, and who was watching.

Not knowing how, Asami stopped the tear in his eye from falling, Unable to handle it anymore, With a quick move, He got his gun out of the holster and fired the screen. Anger, Fury, A promise of revenge on his face, Asami's guards entered the office quickly with their guns out once they heard the gun shot, From the fury on his face Kirishima knew something happened to Akihito but couldn't ask, He made the guards go back to their previous positions and checking nothing was wrong in the room.

"Kirishima, Play the broadcast on another screen now and I want an update from the guard watching Naru in 5 minutes!"

Asami said looking to Kirishima with burning eyes, Firing bullets at him, Kirishima felt Asami would kill anyone in his way right now.

"Yes, Asami-sama"

Putting his gun back in the holster, Asami took deep breaths in and out to calm himself. In the meantime where Akihito was, One of the two men who held Akihito got his ripped shirt and put it on the wound to slow the bleeding and wrapped it with some cloths he got from his friend, His friend helped him holding the boy while the third left the room. Akihito was bleeding and at this rate he'll survive 2 days 3 tops.

Sitting on his chair, after 5 minutes from firing the screen, Another one entered the office and the video broadcast was on again. Seeing Akihito, Head resting on the wall, Some kind of dirty old cloths around his body with blood stain on the right side.

Pressing a button under his desk, Seconds and Kirishima entered the office.

"Report"

"Yes, Asami-sama, Our guard said that no one visited Naru since he entered the prison, And he's still watching him sir, And as for the broadcast we're down to 210"

While Kirishima was talking, Asami stood up with a drink in his hand and watched the street from his office's glass.

"Keep your eyes open, Report every 30 minutes, Make someone come and clean this mess now"

Asami said still not looking at Kirishima

"Right away, Asami-sama"

"…R..Ryu…..ichi.."

Shocked hearing his name, Asami turned around quickly too see Akihito, Still where he was, Head on the wall, Eyes closed, Blood all over his face, Lips slightly moving.

"….I..I'm…S..Sorry Ryu..ichi…"

While speaking, Asami left his drink on the desk and was moving closer to the screen, Wishing if he could hug the little man and embrace him with his arms.

"Hold on Akihito…Please, I'm coming to get you soon"

Asami said while looking at his boy with fear inside him, seeing the boy pass out again.

After the men left the room leaving Akihito a lone, They took off their masks.

"You fucking sadistic bastard!, You could've killed the boy in there!, We need the damn kid to get the boss out"

"This is the fucking second time you tell me!"

"And I'll tell you again and again we need that toy in there to stay alive for a while!"

"I'm tired of you guys!"

The third man spoke leaving the two men fight each other

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Having a smoke"

"Don't take a long time out there!"

"Yeah… Yeah!"

"And you.. Keep your fucking eyes open and watch the boy, Don't do any freaking thing of your sadistic games with him and here's a phone, Call That Asami and provoke him a little, I'm sure he watched what happened, After that destroy the phone and the calling chip so they cannot track us and throw them away, And wait here until I go out for the update, Do you fucking understand me?!"

"Just go to hell and leave already"

"We really need the boss to control everything here again!, Especially you moron!"

To Be Continued

*sorry for the late update really got little problems lately and got a block in my head and wasn't able to write anything!, Please do tell what do you think about this chapter, Thanks for reading ^-^ and sorry for any mistake :P*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake not my first language :P*

Watching Naru very carefully every second, Asami's guard was in the next prison cell to Naru, They even fought each other during lunch time. Asami also made a guard to watch Naru when someone comes to visit him, and if that happens he'll get out Asami's guard to the visiting area in the prison to get closer to Naru and pick up a fight to put the tracking device on his visitor, But no one came yet.

These guys really thought they can go with this, Asami was at the edge of fury, Akihito at Edge of death, And these lowlife bastards at the edge of being killed.

Leaving his friends for the update, Going to the prison to inform his boss about the news and that he might get out of prison in a matter of 2 days.

But damn!, Looking to his watch, He missed the visiting hours in the prison when they were torturing Akihito in there. Realizing this, The now unmasked man returned to their hideout.

Seeing his friend having a smoke he went to talk to him.

"Why you came back?"

"Visiting hours are over, I totally missed it, I'll go back tomorrow and tell the boss"

"Yeah sure, Wanna a smoke?"

"No, I'll pass I'm not in the mood!"

"Right!,… We better move our ass soon Samo or we'll be busted if we stayed like this!"

"Yeah right!, Where are the others?"

"They're out for a drink and a little fun, They wanted me to go too, But I prefer staying here watching the kid"

"As if he's going somewhere!"

Leaving his partner to enter the hideout to check on the boy and that sadistic guy in there.

"You fucking hear me?!"

Hearing a voice so loud and following it a sound of a crash, Samo entered the room to find his other partner crashing the phone he gave him including the calling chip. He was talking to Asami.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Never better!, That guy told me he's almost finished with the boss's escape"

"He better hurry or that kid in there won't make it"

Holding himself, Asami controlled his anger after the phone call from these guys to provoke him and kept watching the screen where Akihito lies there on the wall. It's been two days for Asami not having any rest or sleep, Kirishima wanted his boss to go home and rest a little, But he knew he won't do that so easily until he finds Akihito.

The following day came fast, Not knowing how, Akihito have been shivering, Breathing really fast and irregularly all night as Asami watched and heard him. He wanted to embrace him like always and warm him. He just couldn't reach him. Akihito was nearly naked, No Shirt, Nothing to cover him, Only his ripped shirt with a dirty cloth around his wound and his jeans only.

"Hey!, Go in there and shake the boy a little, Don't do anything big he's already weak from yesterday, Just provoke Asami a little through the camera while I go to tell the boss the news"

"Yeah, sure!"

Entering the room where Akihito was, The boy was a little conscious but still closing his eyes, Unable to move or speak, Akihito just stayed where he was. Feeling inside that they'll be playing with him a little again today when he heard someone coming through the door, Even when he's too weak and wounded like that, Akihito couldn't do anything to protest.

A big container full of water was moved into the room by three men, Entering the room, That sadistic moron tried to get Akihito up. The kid was a dead meat in his hands, Blood staining his full right side and also nearly soaked half the right side of his jeans.

"Come on cutie, We're swimming a little today"

Saying so while looking at the camera, He got a handful of Akihito's hair in his hand while still holding him, Akihito was barely on his legs, Shaking like hell and about to fall just that guy was holding him from falling.

A sudden movement, He got Akihito's head into the water, Drowning him then letting him go up taking air inside him, The kid was nearly breathing before and this got him much more weaker. Catching air for his lungs, Akihito's wound started to hurt him more and more while gasping for air.

Asami was still watching, His blood, Body, Mind, Soul everything inside him won't take it anymore, Akihito was really suffering from this.

Still drowning Akihito over and over again, The blood which stained Akihito's face was nearly gone, Akihito really tried to say stop or even curse him, His voice just wasn't there and got no energy to move a muscle.

After the road drive to the prison, Samo finally entered the visiting area and asked to visit Naru, The prison guard who was holding the visiting area told him to wait a little while they get the prisoner, At the same time he was also the guard who worked for Asami to let his other guard out when someone comes to visit Naru. After letting Naru out of the prison and entering the visiting area, He went to let Asami's guard out too.

"Call Asami-sama and tell him the news"

The prison guard agreed while letting him out to the visiting area.

After a few minutes, There was a fight between Asami's guard and Naru, During the fight the guard succeed to put the tracking device on Samo, Who also fought him trying to defend and protect his boss. After the prison guards controlled the fight and made every prisoner return to his cell, Samo was leaving with a small tracking device in his clothes.

Rushing into his boss's office, Kirishima told Asami the news he got from the prison guard.

"Track him right immediately, Get the men ready and an ambulance with our medical team too to be with us"

Asami ordered Kirishima while getting out of his chair and checking his gun

"Right away, Asami-sama"

Leaving the office, Asami looked to the screen, That sadistic maniac was finally finished with Akihito, Throwing him on the floor while he was fighting for air.

"I'm coming Akihito, Hold on"

Getting out of the office with complete control on his face and emotions, A man you should fear. His men were already standing before him ready to follow their boss anywhere and die for him.

"Don't kill anyone, Just wound them so they can't move, Keep them alive"

Asami got the warning tone in his voice when he talked, He wanted these bastards to live and regret every fucking moment when they touched Akihito.

_'I'll be having revenge soon'_

Asami said to himself while walking out of his club with his men behind him, A man you really don't want to play with.

A laptop in Kirishima's hands to give the directions of the place to the driver While Asami's men in two cars following them and an ambulance from behind.

"Stop before the tracking place is located Kirishima, We don't want them to know we found out"

That Samo was on his way to the hideout from the prison to inform his friends about telling his boss the news.

Arriving at the hideout Samo told his partners everything happened in the prison, They even laughed about the fight, Their friend got a bruise on his face, They didn't feel the death was coming in the name of Asami Ryuichi.

Entering to check on Akihito while wearing a mask on his face, Akihito was lying there on the floor where that manic left him, Samo kneeled next to him to check him.

The moment he moved the boy's face his eyes widened, Akihito was unconscious, His face was pale as a ghost, Sweat all over his face, Having difficulty to take a breath.

Being shocked, Samo was afraid that the boy was dying in there, He went out quickly of the room removing his mask.

"Where's that sadistic fuck?!"

Shouting so loud, He heard gunshots. Asami finally reached the hideout, Leading his men, They were taking these lowlifes one by one to unconscious them as Asami ordered, Two were shot from Asami's men, But not seriously injured. But unfortunately they had to kill the sadistic bastard, He was like a killing machine, No matter where they shot at him, He just doesn't feel a thing. Asami really wanted him to live.

Finally to the last one Samo, Who was shaking from fear, He finally figured out they fucked with the wrong man.

Getting out quickly trying to shoot one of Asami's men Just to take a head blow and fall to the ground unconscious, One of Asami men turned around the hideout and entered from behind to get too him.

Kirishima was giving the men orders to take these guys to the warehouse where they're going to meet their painful demise from Asami. In the meantime after the gunshot fight, Asami was crashing every door he finds in his way with a medical team behind him with a stretcher, He was trying to locate Akihito.

His heart told him that Akihito behind this door, He was so sure of it. Crashing it like a freak, Eyes widened, Heart Skipping a beat from the sight in front of him.

Akihito was there on the floor, Shaking like hell, He was having a seizure, Strong convulsions all over his body, Hitting the floor hard with his body, Eyes looking back slightly opened, can't breathe from the vomit coming from his mouth closing his airways.

The doctors rushed to the boy, One trying to Stop his body from the spasms while another two trying to reopen his airways again.

"I can't open his air way from the mouth! Performing Cricothyrotomy, Get me a scalpel quickly!"

One of the doctors said to the other when his assistant rushed to get a scalpel from his medical bag and giving it to him with the necessary equipment they needed.

Trying to hold Akihito to the ground from the seizure so that he cannot move. The doctor created a 1 cm vertical incision through the skin at his throat, Then made a horizontal incision through the cricothyroid membrane, Akihito was getting weaker every passing second for not getting air.

Taking the other equipment from the assistant they got with them, a clamp was used to keep the incision they made through the cricothyroid membrane open, Taking a tracheostomy tube and inserting it through the incision and a bag-valve to provide ventilation to Akihito. Seeing Akihito's chest going up and down again, They now made sure that the boy was getting air inside his lungs. By that time Akihito's spasms were vanished.

"Pulse is rapid and weak, We need to get him to the hospital immediately!"

The doctor said when he examined Akihito's pulse at his neck.

Asami the whole time just stood there not believing anything from what he just saw, Akihito was at the edge of death, A little more late, Akihito could've died.

Getting Akihito on the stretcher and rushing with him out of the hideout to the ambulance waiting outside while still giving him oxygen through the bag-valve, Asami was Rushing out with them looking into Akihito's pale face.

_'They Will Pay'_

To Be Continued

"If anyone didn't understand how Akihito was saved moments ago search for Cricothyrotomy and see how it's done ^-^, Thanks for reading everyone and please do say what do you think of the chapter and sorry for anymistake"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake*

Rushing out with Akihito, Asami entered the ambulance with him. Holding Akihito's left hand, It was cold and pale like snow, Akihito was really in a serious condition, Asami kept his cold face out there for the world to see, But deep inside him, No one can never tell how he was feeling and this moment, Asami was willing to give up his soul to the devil in return he wants Akihito's to return safe. His heart was racing, He felt like the world could hear it inside him.

Watching an IV entering Akihito's right hand by the assistant who was with them, One of the doctor was still pumping oxygen into Akihito's lung until they arrive to the hospital and open his airways again, It would be dangerous if they did that at the moment.

"There's a big possibility of a head injury, Call the hospital to get ready for a surgery quickly"

The other doctor said to the driver while he was examining Akihito's head so that he call the hospital and tell them, Then the doctor left Akihito's head and moved to his wound on his right side along with the assistant, It was still bleeding, He managed to put a temporary bandage to absorb the blood and slow it while they get to the hospital.

In the meantime, Kirishima along with Asami's men were driving to the warehouse with these bastards for their final punishment, They were wounded and unconscious. They were really going to pay dearly for playing with them.

Arriving at the hospital, Akihito was being rushed into the operation room and Asami was still holding his hand. Just to be separated by a nurse holding him back from the operation room's door, Everything going slow motion through Asami's eyes while getting a final glance of Akihito's face until the door was closed.

It was Asami's hospital, They were going to take a good care of his boy. Sitting on a chair for 20 minutes, Kirishima finally came to the hospital and walked towards his boss along with a two of Asami's men.

"Asami-sama, Everything is ready sir"

"Keep your eyes open, No one enters the room when he gets out"

Asami said while standing up from his chair looking into his men's eyes and talking with a warning tone in his voice, You can nearly see fire in his eyes, He was leaving, Akihito was going to take time in there and Asami wanted something to put down the fire in his chest, And he knew how.

Leaving the hospital, Kirishima opened the limo's door for Asami to get in. No one should miss with that man at the moment, His eyes really promised pain and torture for these people.

Arriving at the warehouse, Asami entered with a smoke between his lips, Cold face, An animal going to rip his prey apart.

These men were lying there on the floor, Hands and legs tied up with a rope, They were 5 now, One of them died from a bullet wound he got while Asami's men were trying to capture them, Samo was right there between them lying on the floor too.

Looking to them, Asami took off his suit's jacket and gave it to Kirishima then rolling up his shirt's sleeves very slowly, You can clearly see the holster he's wearing with the gun in it. Looking into everyone's eyes, Asami liked seeing through them, Enjoying the fear in their eyes, Promising of night that will be remembered forever, And his enemies to be afraid of if they wanted to fuck with him.

Thinking, Asami sat on a chair, A smoke still between his lips. A few minutes of silence felt like hours for these guys, No dared to talk or look into his eyes. Asami stood up from his chair and moved just to stand before one of these bastards, He was shivering, Even tears were falling from his eyes with a low sob escaping his mouth.

With a quick move, Asami shot the man in front of him in the head to fall on his side and blood pouring from his head.

Asami got a very good reason for killing him, A coward sitting there in front of him, He even peed on himself, He didn't deserve to be punished and waste Asami's time.

Looking to the other 4 in front of him, He was really having fun already, Seeing the fear in their eyes was something Asami always enjoyed when he tortured his enemies but this was huge for him, Much more pleasure than anytime.

"Break every bone in their bodies.…. Slowly, I want to hear it, And leave this one for the finale"

Asami said and finally looking to the one person he kept for the ending, It was Samo, Asami knew from the first time when he saw him, He was second in lead, He was the one who fucked with him.

Going back to his chair, Asami just sat crossing his legs and giving his men the order to start the long punishment.

Starting with the hands first, Hearing the crack of bones nearly every second along with the crying, Begging and screaming, It was like music going into Asami's ears, He really enjoyed it… Enjoyed it a lot.

Watching his friends in front of him being tortured like this, Samo really was wishing that someone shoot him in the head right now, But no… He really was going to suffer and pay for what he did even more.

"Stop"

A cold order from Asami made his men stop their job just to stand up from his seat and approach Samo.

"Make them watch the show I'm going to present, If they closed their eyes…. Snatch them out"

Asami said with a dark burning color in his eyes looking to Samo whose eyes widened the second Asami talked while the other 4 men being moved with screams escaping from their mouths being moved with the pain from their broken bones to watch their partner.

Going to Kirishiam who was holding a box between his hand.

"I guess I'll start with something simple"

Asami said while returning his gaze to Samo, Asami was holding a nail remover while getting closer to his prey wish devilish smile on his face. Trying to escape but it was no use, Asami's men held Samo to the ground.

Untying his hands, Asami got Samo's left hand in his.

Leaning down close to Samo who was kneeling in front of Asami and being held by his men.

"….Enjoy"

Asami said followed by a bloody scream made everyone in the room shiver including Kirishima, Asami really loved that voice he just made.

"…Aaahh…. P… Please…"

" Begging already!, It's only the first finger"

A scream followed by another scream, Nails were falling to the ground stained with blood, Asami was just finished with the left hand.

Crying like a child, Samo was begging for his life or just to be shot in the head, He actually envied his partner who got a quick shot and died fast.

Getting up, Asami gave Kirishima the nail remover which was stained with blood, Asami really wanted more fun than this. Taking an iron baseball bat and back again to his prey. Asami started crashing Samo's knees first, Hearing each and every screams made Asami want this more and more, Also hearing the cries of these fuckers behind him watching their friend made him even more sadistic.

After finishing up with the knees, He went to Samo's left hand which was bleeding from his first torturing joke, All of his fingers were already broken, He just wanted more. Making one of his men make Samo's hand rest on the floor, Asami smirked crashing the bones in each finger and then his whole hand.

Hearing the sobs, Asami was relaxing in these sounds, They were like opera music in his ears even better, They were close to the moans he loved to hear from His Akihito but they were still nothing like it and nothing will ever be.

Even to get more pain Asami stood with his shoe stood on Samo's hand he just broke and smashed.

Fainting from the severe pain and torture he got, Asami looked to one of his men standing behind him and nodded just to return with a bucket filled with iced water just to be thrown into Samo's face making him wake up immediately.

They really fucked up with the wrong yakuza, Taking what was his, Provoking him, Giving him orders and hurting the most precious person he got in the world. Oh no… They will suffer.

Throwing the baseball bat on the floor, Asami got A hunting knife from the box Kirishima was still holding, Everyone knew what was gonna happen next, He'll taste the same pain and agony his boy tasted and suffered.

"…Pl…..as.."

Not hearing anything, Asami ripped Samo's clothes off, He knew what Samo was expecting but no, He'll have to wait for this surprise a little more.

Putting the knife on his chest's flesh, Asami began to move the knife to draw blood very slowly enjoying the screams and sobs from Samo and begging for mercy. Moving the knife everywhere on his chest, The floor beneath him stained with blood, Dripping from the wounds.

Pointing the knife's end on Samo's shoulder and holding it, asami took Samo's face and lifted it up to watch. Looking at Samo, Asami began to push and enter the hunting knife very slowly into his flesh, Feeling the pleasure from the screams he can hear from Samo and the bastards behind him, Watching the pain dancing, Playing, Carving it's path on Samo's face and feeling the revenge within him grow even more.

Until the knife was fully entered, Asami drew it out just to stab the same spot again but with force this time. Finally leaving Samo's face to fall from his hand, Asami walked behind him. Slicing his skin and blood pouring out from his back, Asami wanted more… Even more of this… He slipped two of his fingers into a flesh wound he just made, Trying to go deep into Samo, Just at the end to pull his skin out with his fingers to let anyone from the guards standing behind him see the flesh and skin pulled out from Samo. Screaming during the process, Samo now was barely breathing from the pain and screams.

And then reaching for Samo's head just to grab a handful of his hair in his hand and whisper in his ear.

"This is for him,… Smile!"

With a quick move the hunting knife went throw the flesh of Samo's right side, Feeling the pain the boy felt, Experiencing and tasting the same pain the boy tasted. The silent scream was drawn on Samo's face, The very same scream Akihito felt, Revenging him, Asami twisted the knife further in Samo then pulling it out.

Walking again and standing in front of Samo just to left up his face and admire the pain.

"….S..o..p"

"huh!…Did he beg you when you tortured him?"

Asami said greeting his teeth with piercing eyes looking to Samo. No one in the room could handle this anymore. Everyone of his men feared Asami even more, Seeing their boss doing these things with a dark smile on his face enjoying what he's doing, Kirishima was nearly sick from the sight in front of him, He always watched Asami torturing his enemies and lowlife bastards stood in his was, But this was too much, No one in the world can stop Asami now from having his revenge and enjoying every moment of it.

Looking to himself, Asami saw blood stains on his suit pants and shirt.

"You just damn ruined my suit"

Asami said throwing his knife on the floor, Then getting quickly closer to Samo to surprise him with a punch on his face followed by another and another.

Blood all over his hand and Samo's face falling to the ground, He was no longer screaming or sobbing, I guess he wasn't even breathing.

Asami stood there getting ready to start his next punch just to be distracted by Kirishima's hand on his shoulder.

"Asami-sama, I think we should go to the hospital, You don't want Takaba-san to wake up there alone after all this"

Kirishma said, He really wanted to stop all this torture and end it, Feeling that Asami agreed to his talking, Kirishiam took off his hand from Asami's shoulder. With a quick move Asami took his gun from his holster and shot Samo in the head making the men holding him release him to fall to the ground, Then finally turned to the morons in the back who watched all this to be also shot in the head after the horror play they just saw.

Putting his gun back, Breathing deeply trying to relax himself Kirishima came closer and handed Asami a new suit to wear when they leave to the hospital.

"Clean everything and make someone in the prison kill Naru"

It was the only thing Asami said to Kirishima with his still cold voice before leaving him to get ready. Turning the water on, Asami stood there under the cold water just to run on his body, Trying to wake himself up, He didn't want to feel any warmth except his boy's warmth, He needed that kind of drug. After 15 minutes, Asami came out freshly showered and dressed in his other suit ready to go to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, Asami rested his head back a little, He didn't sleep for nearly 5 days now, Only his eyes may take a little rest from time to time and start watching Akihito again through the screen and trying to find him, He really wanted to embrace his boy, Feel the touch of his boy, Smell his scent, Listen to his heartbeat, Hear him moan beneath him.

Finally arriving to the hospital, Kirishima opening the door for his boss to get out. Cold wind touched his face making Asami more awake than before. Walking, Going into the hospital followed by Kirishima and two of his men, Reaching the operation room to find his other two men still standing there, Akihito was still inn surgery. Kirishima Standing behind him talking with a nurse, Asking her about Akihito while Asami was taking a seat. Still nothing new about his boy, They all just stayed there waiting the door to open.

After 30 Minutes the door opened and the doctor came out, Walking towards Asami who was standing up from his chair.

"Asami-sama, Akihito-san is being moved to a private room in the ICU as we speak, He suffered from dehydration, Low blood sugar level, Blood loss, A few infections in his right side wound and a head injury, His head received a very hard blow with a metal equipment from behind, That caused him to have a minor head injury, But after that he received another blow on his head or maybe fell to the ground hitting his head hard, And I'm afraid the made his injury more worse making Akihito-san have a Severe head injury, We managed to stabilize him and also get his airways open again, He had a seizure as you know Asami-sama and it was because of the head injury, But I'm afraid when Akihito-san wakes up, We have to ask him a few questions to make sure that everything's fine. We still don't know what exact damage the head injury did to him. And if you want to see him please follow me"

Hearing the information from the doctor, Asami was afraid that something even worse might happen to Akihito as he had a head injury but Asami kept his cool. Following the doctor in the ICU unit along with Kirishima and his men to finally reach Akihito's room.

"If you'll excuse me Asami-sama, If you needed anything just press the emergency button above the bed and I'll be here right away"

The doctor said leaving Asami along with his men to see his other patients.

"No one enters the room unless I allow it"

Asami said to his men while entering the room not looking back and closing the door. Entering the room to find his boy lying on the bad covered with a white sheet, An IV in his right hand, An oxygen mask on his face. A bandage wrapped around his head and another one on his throat along with bruises on his face. Akihito looked really weak in the bed, So small and fragile from the pain on his face.

Asami got closer to the boy taking a chair on his way to sit on next to him, Taking off his suit's jacket to put it on the chair then sitting on the chair. Asami took Akihito's hand in his, Kissing it and touching it with his cheek, Asami really missed the boy and wanted to feel his touch. Finally letting sleep take him away, Asami slept there on the chair head resting on Akihito's bed with his hand on Asami's head.

Asami slept there in that position for nearly 11 hours, It was the first time in 5 days he tastes the sleep and wake up full energized. Akihito was still sleeping, Didn't even move an inch. Standing up, Asami's back cracked with a loud sound from sleeping in that position, It didn't bother him actually, Nothing is going to bother him now that he's with his boy.

Entering the bathroom to take a quick shower to wake him up even more, When Asami got out, He found breakfast was served there on a table next to the chair he slept on all night and nearly half of the following day.

Moving closer, Asami sat on the chair ignoring the food next to him, He really doesn't have the appetite to eat, He just wanted his boy to wake up and see his eyes.

Still looking into Akihito's face, Asami noticed Akihito was opening his eyes, Blinking slowly to adjust the light around him, At the moment Asami stood up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed taking Akihito's hand into his.

"…Akihito"

Said with the most gentle voice anyone can ever hear from Asami while touching Akihito's right cheek with his left hand, Asami really changed around the boy, Changed to a side no one ever imagined.

What happened next crashed Asami's soul and every emotion he got, How will he be able to fix this, How could this have happened to him, If he got the power to awaken the dead he would do that and kill those fuckers again and again, But Asami won't give up hope, He never did and never will, He'll find a way.

_'…W… Who are you...?…'_

To Be Continued

*First of all I must apologies for the late update I had a little problem here and wasn't able to upload this chapter, Hope you liked this one and enjoyed reading it. Please do tell what do you think, Thanks for reading ^-^ and sorry for any mistake*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake not my first language :P*

Looking into the eyes of the man standing above him, Akihito was really focusing into his face, He felt something strange, A strange feeling telling him that he knows that man, He knows him very well, He saw him before, Don't know where but he did. Just was trying to remember, A sudden pain hit his head forcing him to shut his eyes quickly with pain on his face.

"..Aah…"

"Don't tire yourself. Rest, I'll call the doctor"

Asami said pushing the emergency button to get the doctor. Few seconds later the doctor entered the room, Then Asami left Akihito's hand to stand up and go to the doctor.

"He doesn't remember me, Examine him now, Tell him he had an accident and hit his head and wounded himself"

Asami said to the doctor and nearly wanted to kill him at the same time, His precious boy doesn't remember him. The doctor saw the fire in Asami's eyes, Leaving him quickly to go to next to Akihito's bed.

"Excuse me, I'm doctor Shiki, I'd like to ask you a few questions"

Akihito looked to the doctor and nodded slightly.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"…Takaba Akihito"

"Do you know what year are we in?"

"..2014"

"What's the last thing you remember Takaba-san?"

Akihito here remained silent for a while thinking before opening his mouth to speak through the oxygen mask

"I…I was in a store… Buying food for dinner... I… I was going to cook food for.….Aah!"

Akihito said and suddenly the same pain hit his head again stopping him for talking to shut his eyes again and holding his head.

"It's okay Takaba-san, Don't tire yourself please, You had an accident and hit your head, And apparently you're suffering from Amnesia, You'll regain your memories again, You just need time, Try to sleep now you'll feel much better, If you'll excuse me"

Going out from the room followed by Asami, Asami could see Akihito looking at him from the corner of his eyes, Akihito really kept looking at him until the room's door was closed.

"He's suffering from long-term memory loss from what you told me Asami-sama that he can't remember you including the answers I got from him moments ago, There's nothing we can do, He just need time as I said to regain his memories back. After he gets out, Try showing him familiar places, Things he loves, Talking about something that might help him with his memories"

The doctor said and left Asami to go back to his work, Asami just stood there for a few minutes trying to regain himself, He still can't believe it.

Entering the room again to find Akihito immediately turning his gaze towards Asami. Keeping his cold face, Asami tried to put a little softness in there in his eyes, Might help Akihito with his memories. Asami got closer to the bed and sat on the chair next to Akihito.

"Don't worry you'll be fine soon"

"….Yes,.. D.. do I know you?, I just got a strange feeling that I do!"

"Yes,… I'm your roommate Asami Ryuichi, Not to worry if you don't remember me"

"I'm sorry.."

"It's fine Takaba"

It was strange that Akihito remembered Kirishima the moment he entered the room the following day following it a sudden pain in the head. He really got that from time to time, Asami was both glad and sad at the same time, But he never showed that emotion. Happy for remembering Kirishima that meant the memories still there and sad for his boy still doesn't remember him.

After 3 days Akihito was finally out of the hospital, Was shocked seeing a limo waiting for him with Kirishima standing next to the door in front of the hospital.

Opening the door for Akihito to get inside, Asami was sitting in there with his smoke between his lips while looking into papers in his hands.

"waaaaah! This is huuge Asami!, You own this?!"

"Yes"

Asami said with a low cold voice still looking through his papers without glancing to Akihito

"Actually it looks familiar!, I feel like I've been here before"

The last days in the hospital, Akihito's friends came to visit him, Asami made Kirishima tell them that Akihito had an accident during a scoop and hit his head and forgot about Asami, They agreed to help at the moment and Kirishima explained also that it's important for Akihito to regain his memories back by himself.

After going into Asami's penthouse, Akihito's jaw dropped to the ground by the space of the place followed by a low throbbing pain at the back of his head, Asami always noticed but never spoke. Kirishima showed Akihito the way to his room, Actually Akihito knew his way through the place he himself was amused by this.

The following days Asami let Akihito just rest and to do what he wants and at night his friends would call to hang out with him a little, Still not going to his job yet as still not that much of health to allow him to do his job yet. Asami nearly didn't go to his penthouse these days, He really didn't stand the fact that his boy forgot him or mostly he was preventing himself from touching the boy, Everytime he sees Akihito, Asami really wanted to suck his soul out from his lips, The older man really missed Akihito's touch, Missed that heat beneath him, Missed his sweet moan that lasted all night. He just couldn't it, Asami was afraid of doing anything that might make it harder for his boy to remember, Was afraid from opening anything to talk about. But today he decided to change it even a little.

Asami ordered Kirishima to reserve a table for them in a restaurant for dinner and call Akihito to tell him that he will pick him up at 8 pm. Actually Asami never called the boy not even once on his cell, Anything he wanted to say for the boy he just made Kirishima do , He just wanted to sit down and talk a little with him, He might be able to move something in there. Asami actually thought about taking Akihito to a visit to the docks where they met for the first time, But he was afraid that his mind may trick him and only remember the first meeting between them and it was one hell of a meeting, He was afraid losing the boy remembering only this event.

Sitting there on the table until Kirishima brings Akihito from work, Akihito now was back to his job taking only small scoops for the time being until his side wound fully recovers.

Sitting on the chair with a smoke between his lips, Asami was waiting for Akihito who came exactly after 4 minutes from the original time along with Kirishima who was leading him to his seat and leaving after bowing to his boss.

"Good evening Asami, I rarely see you these days! How's work going?"

"Good"

Asami said while killing his smoke in the ashtray

"Heard you went back to work, Sure you're fine?"

"Yeah!, Actually I feel great being in a familiar place and back to the things I like"

Akihito said with a big goofy smile on his face, But it was clear that Akihito wasn't comfortable sitting here. He always hated being in high fancy places, He always felt out of place and people look at him as he disturbed their comfortable life. Asami actually intended to bring him here, He really hated this restaurant a lot, He always hated the look in the peoples eyes. Asami hid the fact that his young man was thinking deeply and lost in his thoughts before the food was brought by the waiter.

"Thank you"

Akihito said being surprised while he was thinking, The next second his eyes shot open as he saw a massive plate full of amazing looking sushi, Sure it worth a fortune to Akihito but it was nothing to Asami, He ordered this specially for him, He really liked it a lot, Even when they ordered food when there was no time for cooking dinner, Asami would order this specially for Akihito.

After the first two bites, Akihito couldn't hide his pain any more or the headache that was nearly splitting his head in two.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom"

Akihito barely said while getting up from his chair leaving Asami and hurried to the restroom. He quickly got the painkiller the doctor wrote for him when he left the hospital if his head hurt a lot. He was seeing a lot of flash backs in front of his shutting eyes, Eating with someone and enjoying the food with, Even kissing while eating. He just couldn't see this person's face. After washing his face with cold water a little to ease his pain, He went back to Asami who figured exactly what happened, He was a little sad for the boy to be in pain but I guess it was necessary to get him back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah!, I'm fine no need to worry Asami, By the way the food is great! Thanks"

Being said with a smile on his face, Asami was happy to see That smile again that he missed so much.

"Hey Takaba, Are you free for the next 3 days?"

"Me!?... Umm.. Maybe, Why you ask?"

"I'm going on a business trip, Thought about you coming with me as a change and maybe help your memory"

"….. Yeah sure!, Why not!, I don't have any scoops for the next few days, So sure"

It was a lie really from both of them, Asami never had a business trip, He just wanted the boy to change the mood, Akihito was really stressed all the time around Asami, He knew the reason behind this, Asami was the only person he couldn't remember of all people he met, He even remembered his secretary Kirishima which was strange for both of them. Akihito agreed for the trip because of the guilty feeling he always felt towards Asami. Everytime Akihito was with him he always felt strange and unable to speak around him, He just stayed quiet the whole time until Asami broke the silence.

Right then Asami stood up leaving not completely finishing his food, Akihito was a little surprised with the sudden move.

"Where are you going? You still didn't finish your food!"

"Got a business meeting, I may not be home tonight, Kirishima will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7 am"

"Okay, Good luck and thanks"

Akihito said getting up also who nearly finished his plate in a record timing, He was always fast with food, He was a little sad for Asami, He never saw the older man at the penthouse, Not at morning or night but he may hear low footsteps and falls asleep again. For Akihito the older man never came home. Asami really tried to stay away from the boy although it was breaking his heart.

Being shocked more than once from Asami's private jet he got into, The amazing island they went to with the beautiful weather along with the sea and finally the place they stayed it, Akihito couldn't say a word just to be amazed by every scene he sees. It was the same island even the same villa Asami and Akihito stayed in after Hong Kong. Asami was considering this after thinking about a place they go to that might help Akihito's memory.

Both of them entering the villa, Everything was in place even their cloths were unpacked immediately, Two large beds in the main bedroom with a big opening veranda looking at the sea.. Just perfect. It was always one major bed that witnessed the passionate love making all night when Asami and Akihito were here but the beds got separated under Asami's order. Akihito couldn't resist the throbbing pain in his head since he came to the place but only got worse when he entered the main room, Akihito even fell to his knees from the pain and flash backs in his head, two people sleeping together embraced in each other's arms. oh my god, what is this Akihito thought. Asami was standing next to him and watched the whole time, He kneeled to help his boy knowing very well something came to his mind from his memories he felt somehow sad for him again, He was the reason Akihito was in pain but it was necessary.

"You okay Takaba?"

"..Ah… Yeah.. I'm fine, Just a headache"

Getting up without taking Asami's hand for help, Akihito entered the bathroom to change his clothes, Asami told him that once they arrive, they will take a walk enjoying the scene and Akihito agreed to the idea.

Finally getting out from the bathroom dressed in shorts and half unbuttoned white shirt, Asami hid the shock that was in his eyes, Wow.. Finally seeing that slender body again with white pink skin, Asami really wanted to fuck the boy right there right now… He just couldn't do it. In the opposite side when Akihito stepped out from the bathroom and saw Asami, His jaw dropped to the floor, white pants clearly showing every muscle fiber in Asami's muscular legs including his full unbuttoned shirt showing his massive muscular chest and amazing six abs stomach. What a body Akihito thought the moment he saw Asami. Actually A strange idea came into his head, He wanted to lick the older man standing in front of him despite the throbbing headache that came back again.

"You ready?"

Asami called Akihito two times until he got the boy's attention back again, He was day dreaming with this man's body.

"…Yeah, Ready to go"

Said with a smile and a big blush on Akihito's face , He clearly looked like a small girl walking next to Asami.

Walking next to each other on the beach with two of Asami's men walking behind them, Akihito decided to start the conversation this time as a change.

"so.. Asami, What kind of business you do?"

"I don't think that concerns you Takaba"

Asami said with a cold tone not looking to Akihito

"Sorry,… I just wanted to remember anything about you"

"It's fine, Even when you had your memory you didn't know anything about my work"

"I guess that's a relief then,…. How about... When's your business meeting?"

"Tonight at 8"

"…Waaaah Asami!, Look! Dolphins"

Akihito said ignoring Asami completely and jumping into the sea, Asami was actually happy to see the boy smile and laugh while playing with the dolphins and swimming with them, He always loved seeing him like that. After 10 minutes standing there watching Akihito playing, He finally came out from the water completely embarrassed, He totally forgot about Asami standing there the whole time.

"Hehe! Sorry, Kept you waiting here!"

Asami just looked at him with a little smirk on his face and continued walking, The headache in Akihito's head started to really increase since walking, Everytime he looks at something, He was sure he saw it before, Even while walking he saw a banana tree, a strong flash back came to him asking someone if they can eat these bananas. It was getting hard on the boy.

"Can we go back, Asami? I need to rest a little and get a painkiller, My headache's getting worse and didn't get enough sleep"

Akihtio said not even waiting for Asami's reply, He just turned around and walked faster nearly losing his footsteps. After going into the bathroom and taking a painkiller from the cabinet, Akihito just rested his hands a little on the sink trying to calm himself.

"You okay?"

Asami said from behind, Shocked from the older man's sudden appearance, Akihito looked into Asami's reflection in the mirror and then closed his eyes again.

"I'm good,… Gonna take a little nap, Don't worry about me"

He said turning around and opening his eyes slightly to see in front of him passing by the older man, He just threw himself on top of one of the beds and his world wet black right away.

Waking up from his dream land and looking at the time, Akihito wasn't surprised that he slept over 3 hours, It was 8:09 pm now, He thought Asami sure went for his meeting. Getting out of bed, His headache was nearly gone a little pain there though but he can handle it, Walking towards the veranda, The wind made his hair dance in all directions, It was a really cool weather.

It was somehow strange, Akihito felt he was all along in there, Not even one of Asami's guards was there. But he decided to ignore it and grab something to eat, He was hungry and didn't eat since he came here. Once he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, Akihito was amused by the contents in it, He just took a glass of orange juice and a sandwich then went to the veranda again but he suddenly heard something behind and looked back but found nothing, Probably just my imagination or air Akihito thought and looked to the sea again. But he heard a sound again inside the villa and went inside with caution leaving he glass and juice on a table.

"Asami?"

But suddenly A cat jumped in front of Akihito scaring him.

"God! You scared me!"

The little cat kept looking at him as asking for food and licking her mouth, Akihito kneeled down and looked at her with a smile.

"You hungry?, Hold on"

He stood up again and went for his food to give it to the cat

"Where are you kitten!?"

Once Akihito said kitten, He fell to his knees and held his head, A strong pain than ever hit his head from the word kitten and dropped the food, The cat was already gone as if it wasn't there. He couldn't move from his head. Akihito wanted to call anyone or even Asami, Hell with the meeting he needed his friend or anyone for help.

Akihito saw his phone on the table, He crawled to it slowly until he got the phone in his hands, He never called Asami before and doesn't even know if he got his number or not, He tried to look into the names for Asami while slightly opening his eyes from the pain until he got it and called the number to get another worse throbbing pain in his head and dropping his phone.

It was Asami's picture when he was sleeping nearly hugging that giant head of the dummy Akihito once wore to escape from him, Right then Akihito's head was spinning even more, Flash backs in front of his eyes and his vision started to blur then he felt something going down from his nose, He touched it to see blood on his fingers. Akihito didn't notice that Asami was calling his name from the other side of phone then darkness swallowed the boy and fainted.

Slowly opening his eyes to adjust the light around him, Guess it's morning Akihito thought. No one was around him he was alone in the room, Akihito looked shocked he doesn't even remember coming here, A sudden memory made Akihito hyperventilate and quickly moving his hands to his right side where he was stabbed, his hands were shaking while looking at them. And quickly changed his sight to the man entering the room who came quickly and sat next to him when he saw his shocked eyes.

"You okay now, Takaba?. You passed out last night from a headac…"

"Asami!"

Asami was startled from Akihito's sudden move hugging him tightly and calling his name like that.

"Oh god Asami!, Why did you take so long coming for me? You damn bastard! I was fucking kidnapped!"

Hearing these words with cries from his boy, Asami's chest ached, His boy finally remembered, He remembered the kidnapping which means he's back.

Hugging Akihito in return, Asami whispered in his ear

"You're finally back my kitten, I missed you"

"Damn it Asami! What are you saying now?"

Breaking from the hug to see tears falling on Akihito's face with hazel eyes looking to him. A small smile was drawn on his face to even stop his boy from crying.

"You lost your memory Akihito and didn't remember me, it's been nearly 2 months of torture but I guess it's over"

_'It wasn't a dream?'_

Asami said with a low voice tone making Akihito's body shiver while getting closer to his lips and taking them deeper in his mouth, The boy never felt the kind of passion from Asami before. He also missed the older man a lot too, Being kidnapped, Tortured and as Asami said forgot his memories about both of them, He let go himself to the kiss. Tongues playing against each other, Going through each other's carvings. Their blood started to boil in their veins, Asami's patience was long gone, He was already pinning Akihito to the bed and in fact the boy was already naked, Clothes torn and thrown away on the floor. Lust and desire in his eyes for the younger man beneath him. Akihito for the first time was afraid from Asami's look, He saw a beast in front of him not the man he always knew.

God help the people staying next to Asami and Akihito, The whole island heard Akihito's voice, Cries, Screams, Moans all day and nearly the first half of the night. Asami never left him to even rest and the kid fainted twice during their love making pleasure, But Asami knew how to wake him up.

"You're a monster!, I'm leaving you Asami"

Akihito said nearly alive to this world while resting his head on Asami's arms

"You'll never leave you master kitten"

Asami said with a little smirk on his face and a burning desire in his eyes, Fear was written on his boy's face, He knew exactly what was going to happen.

_'I won't be able to walk for the rest of my life' _

The End

*Thanks everyone for reading, I know I messed up with this chapter A LOT! I apologies and sorry to disappoint you all. Actually I had another idea about Asami making up a deal with him kidnapping Akihito so they might be able to get him back, but I let the idea to finish the story today, Cause from tomorrow I'll be starting college again and won't be able to right like before. I might upload a chapter once a week I guess if I made another story. Well hope I do ^-^, And sorry for any mistake*


End file.
